Homecoming
by Jade Stewart
Summary: Sequal to Captives. Picks up where the other leaves off. Other than that, the title says it all
1. Chapter One

Title: Home Coming   
Author: Celebrian Helyanwë   
Email: elf-friend@SAFe-mail.net   
Feedback: Yes please. Flames will be fed to Gashdul, Snaga and Zurdok.   
Archive: Go ahead.   
Disclaimer: No, the Lord of the Rings and all canon characters do NOT belong to me. How many times do I have to tell you that? I only own the plot bunny and the original characters. I have a good mind to disown most of them, though. If you want to use them, ask me.  
Summary: Continuing from where Captives In the Land of Iron leaves off, Aragorn wins Legolas's trust with the help of his brother. Elrond, Thranduil and Celeborn lead an army to aid the three of them, but Aragorn is captured while releasing his brother and Legolas. Can the elves reach Anganor in time to save him?   
Author's Note: This fic takes place immediately after Captives In the Land of Iron and concludes that story. I am working on the premise that both of Aragorn's parents were killed by orcs when he was two and that he was present at their deaths. I am not quite clear on how elven ages run, so when I say Legolas is around 200, I picture him as around a human twenty and just come of age. Also, I know Frodo would not have been born yet, but this is artistic license. I'm write stories, not histories. Anyway, he is between four and five here, old enough to be losing his teeth. (Yeah, I know Tolkien doesn't _say_ that hobbits lose teeth, but they _are_ mortal, so chances are that they do. Besides, I can't resist the idea of little Frodo missing his front teeth!) By the way, I'm placing Arathorn and Gilraen's deaths just before The Hobbit in this series, so Aragorn is only around twenty years older than Frodo.  
  
  


Second note: To all who read Captives, sorry this took me so long. I was waiting to post until I completed the last chapter. And the plot bunnies kept going on vacation.  
  
  


* * *

Chapter One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There was a soft step outside Elrohir's cell. The peredhil looked up. "Estel!" he breathed in shock. His chains rattled as he sat up. 

Aragorn put a finger to his lips. "Elrohir, not too loud. One of my men may walk past us any minutes, and it would be disastrous if I were caught," he whispered in Sindarin. "Legolas is in the cell near you." 

"You found him?!" Elrohir breathed incredulously. In his mind, Aragorn had been given a hopeless task, yet here the young man had apparently succeeded. At least partially. It was not over yet. 

"Yes," Aragorn replied. "I found his trail just outside of Mirkwood. But he has been hurt by the men here and thinks I am one of them." 

"Hurt?" Elrohir asked, stiffening with concern. "How so? And how could they harm one so young?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid they have," Aragorn sighed. "He is hurt some physically, but the emotional injuries are more serious. They have hurt him with the people closest to his heart." 

"Poor boy," Elrohir murmured. 

"Aye," Aragorn replied. 

  
********

Late that night, Strider was disturbed by a whisper. He turned to see Legolas looking at him. To his surprise, the fair-haired elf spoke quietly to him. 

"I heard you speaking with the other elf," he said fearfully. "You were using my native tongue. I see now that I was wrong and you are _not_ one of them. Can you forgive the things I said about you?" 

Aragorn's heart melted at these words. How could _anyone_ imprison one so young, so innocent, so vulnerable and treat him as this young elf had been? "Of course I forgive you, Legolas," he whispered. "And my offer is still open. I _want_ to aid you." 

"You really will?" Legolas asked.   



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Irenon relieved Aragorn in the morning. Strider returned to his room, threw himself on his bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep. 

  


********

  


Estel woke several hours later. Inziladun was sitting beside his bed, mending a shirt. When he noticed that Strider had awoken, he quickly rose and brought over a tray with Aragorn's breakfast. Estel looked at him and noted his thoughtful expression. "What is it, lad?" the ranger asked. 

"I was just thinking," the boy replied. "If you are able to rescue the elves, King Giran will organize a search for you. They expect you to try to leave the country immediately. You should probably hide somewhere nearby." 

Aragorn stared at the boy. That had been a ranger's logic. "That was well thought of, Inziladun," Aragorn smiled at him. "I had thought of that some myself. You would make a good ranger." 

The youth smiled at the praise. "One of the last things my father taught me was that if someone hunts you, hide the last place they will look for you and don't move until they think you've gone." 

"He sounds like he had a ranger's training," Aragorn commented. 

"He did, sir," Inziladun replied, proudly. "He was a Dunadan of Arnor." 

That surprised Aragorn. "Then what was his name?" he asked. 

"Inzilakhor, friend of Arathorn," the lad said, beaming. 

"I met him once! He came to Rivendell, where I was raised, once when I was little. In fact, as I recall, you were with him!" Strider exclaimed excitedly. 

"Me?" Inziladun gasped incredulously. "I don't remember that. 

Estel chuckled. "You were a baby then. I had just turned six and was quite chagrined, having no idea what to do with the squalling baby that was to stay with us for a couple years." 

"I was there for that long?" Inziladun exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. 

"Yes, indeed you were," the young ranger replied, smiling. "Inzilakhor left you there until you were old enough to take into the wild. Whatever did happen to him?" 

"He was tracking orcs just north of here, when some of the king's soldiers found him," the youth explained sadly. "There was a fight and Father was killed. They didn't kill me, because I was young enough not to be a threat to them. Instead, they brought me here and sold me. That was twelve years ago." 

  


********

  


That day, Estel wandered around the city, looking for an unfrequented alley. Most of the city was bustling with activity. Slaves ran here and there on errands for their masters. Merchants and craftsmen plied their trades where ever there was enough room. Soldiers marched through the streets, telling coarse jokes and laughing loudly. Other men and women sauntered around, stopping now and then to look at some trinket that caught their eyes. 

Aragorn blended in well, stopping periodically to buy some useful item that they would need when they left the castle. It was not until mid afternoon that he found what he was looking for. 

  
  
The alley-way was not noticeable to the untrained eye, but Aragorn was used to looking for the unnoticeable. Slipping in, he found that, after the first few feet, the alley widened out into what resembled a courtyard surrounded by abandoned, run-down buildings. Looking around, he was satisfied that no one had been tree for many years and decided that, most likely, no one even remembered the place existed. He placed that day's purchases in a dark corner and left quickly and quietly. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elrond looked around at the trees which formed a canopy above him. The royal palace of Mirkwood would come into view within several minutes. The royal family, like the forest, had seen many ennyn and much sorrow, but had always remained strong. So had his family. Now both families were facing the one thing that _could_ break them. A deep sob shook the elf lord's shoulders as he thought of his younger son. He tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling, but they simply spilled over anyway. 

Just then, Thranduil's palace came into view. Guards paced the walls, looking eagerly and anxiously down the path. The guards saw e small elven army. "Man tolar?" the captain called. "Man le?" 

Elrond looked up. "Im Elrond Earendilion," he called back, his voice shaking suspiciously. "Hir o Imladris. Telin ampeda na Aran Thranduil." 

  


********

  


The guard led Elrond to Thranduil's throne room. The elven king's grief-filled eyes met Elrond's equally stricken eyes. Thranduil took in the elf lord's expression with its grief and concern. "What is wrong?" he whispered. 

Elrond opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as he felt his emotions threatening to break loose. Instead, he handed the carefully rolled ransom letter to his friend. 

Thranduil read the note and blenched. "U-le, Earendilion," he breathed. "U-ionn lin." 

Elrond nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. He stepped beside his friend. They wept and embraced, each taking comfort in the other's presence. 

"Your son found Legolas' trail, Elrond," Thranduil assured. "He will have arrived there some time ago. Adtolathar ammen, mellon nin." 

Elrond shook his head. "Not unless we help them, Thranduil," he replied, finally speaking. "Estel cannot fight a whole army alone any more than Elrohir or Legolas can. He will have freed them by now, but then they will have been forced into hiding with no chance to return to us. We must go to them." 

"No, Elrond," Thranduil argued. "What if Estel has _not_ freed them yet? I am not willing to risk our sons yet! Please give the young man a little more time." 

"Then I fear we may arrive too late," Elrond whispered, his eyes filling with tears.   


  
Translations: Man tolar? = Who comes?  
Man le? = Who are you?  
Im Elrond Earendilion, Hir o Imladris. Telin ampeda na Aran Thranduil. = I am Elrond son of Earendil, Lord of Rivendell. I come to speak to King Thranduil.  
U-le, Earendilion. U-ionn lin. = Not you, son of Earendil. Not your son. 


	4. Chapter Four

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was away for my cousin's wedding. Anyway, here's chapter four.  


Chapter Four

Inziladun stole down the stairs into the prison. This was the day. The month was up today.

Aragorn quietly unlocked the door to Legolas' cell as Inziladun arrived. He handed the keys to Elrohir's door and chains to the boy, then entered Legolas' cell and freed the prince. Once they were all back in the hallway, they heard the heavy tramp of approaching feet.

"Run!" Aragorn whispered as the men with their torches came into view. "Inziladun," he cried, no longer able to hide his involvement. "Get them to safety! I'll join you when I can." Strider turned as his friends ran and drew his sword. He would die before he let them be found.

The captain gave a cry and ordered his men to catch Inziladun and the elves only to realize that Strider stood in the way with his sword drawn. The soldiers all attacked Estel at the same time. He skilfully dodged or blocked each blow, even managing to give a few deadly strokes himself.

Strider glanced behind him as his sword locked with that of the captain and saw, to his relief, that his friends were out of sight, leaving no sign of which way they had gone. That was good. If he got away, Aragorn would meet them at the alley. He had no need to track them.

That moment's distraction was a critical error. Something hit Estel on the forehead. Stars exploded in his vision and he knew no more.

Inziladun led Elrohir and Legolas through the alley into the courtyard. He sat and examined the supplies Aragorn had provided for them. Legolas and Elrohir sat near him, brooding darkly on Strider's sacrifice.

Legolas broke the silence first. "He shouldn't have done that," he murmured brokenly.

"What, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Strider should _not_ have stayed behind," the prince cried. "He should have left me! Now they've surely taken him, and it's all my fault!" Tears streamed down his face.

"He couldn't have done that, sir," Inziladun replied softly. "He promised your father that he'd bring you home alive."

"But you don't know what they'll do to him!" Legolas countered.

Inziladun gave him a pained look. "I _do_ know," the boy whispered. "I know what they did to my father. They will do even worse to my master."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Giran was livid. His plan would have worked if it were not for that treacherous, young spy. It might still work _if_ he could get the two elven prisoners within his grasp again.

He bellowed threats and orders to his captains, who were quaking with fear, not that most people would see that. If they did not find Elrohir and Legolas, they would be in deep trouble, to put it very mildly. Yet an elf, having escaped, would spare no pains to avoid recapture. It was quite natural, but it boded ill for all inside the palace. And especially for the young ranger who started the whole mess.

Inziladun watched by the opening of the alley as the soldiers paced by, obviously searching for him and his friends. Legolas walked over and touched him on the shoulder. Inziladun looked at him. "Stay back," the mortal boy whispered. "The search has begun!"

Legolas cupped his hand at his lips and tipped his head back. Inziladun nodded his head and beckoned Legolas to follow him. He led the young elf into one of the less shabby buildings. In the first room, there was a pool of water. Legolas knelt down and drank thirstily.

Aragorn woke to find himself by a stone wall somewhere with no light. His head throbbed where he had been struck. He tried to put his hand to the wound, only to find that his hands were chained to the wall above his head. He groaned in frustration. Everything had gone wrong and Estel's only desire was to know that his friends had escaped, or everything would have been in vain.

He had no idea how long he remained like that, drifting in and out of a light doze. For all he knew, a day or two could have passed when the soldiers entered his cell. He raised his eyes slowly as men and orcs filled the room. This was _not_ good. An older orc jerked him to his feet. "Where are the prisoners?" he snarled viciously, digging his fingernails into Strider's shoulders.

Estel flinched. "I know not!" he whispered calmly. Good, the others had made it to the alley. Otherwise, his captors would not be questioning him.

The orc slammed the ranger's head against the wall. Aragorn winced. At that, the captain back-handed the orc disgustedly. "Snaga, you simpleton!" he bellowed. "I'm here to extract answers from the prisoner, not to kill him!" He forcibly turned Aragorn around, exposing the young man's back. "This is your last chance, boy," the man growled. "Tell us where your friends are and it will spare you a lot of pain."

Aragorn's eyes widened in fear, but he shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "I'd rather die."

The captain became quite angry about this. "That is one thing you _won't_ do, even if you wish otherwise." He grabbed a whip from an orc and brought it down on the young man's shoulders.

Aragorn shook his head and tried to pull away. He had not thought that a whip could hurt that much through his leather vest. The captain tied Strider's hands to the metal ring his chains hung from, forcing Aragorn to stand on his toes. The young ranger's heart was pounding in his chest. He was not sure how much pain he could take and he feared betraying those he had risked everything to rescue.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Elrond looked down at the ring on his finger. Vilya often gave him the ability to sense things other elves could not, but right now, he could not even understand what his ring-enhanced senses were telling him . He knew that the situation in Anganor was rapidly heading toward a crisis, but there was an undercurrent of something more personal and painful.

Thranduil had pulled most of his warriors back to the palace, leaving the barest minimum of his forces watching the borders and Dol Guldur. Yet he seemed reluctant to make any firm move to fight the threat to the north-east of his realm.

Elrond listened half-heartedly as Thranduil argued with his daughter and his captain. He closed his eyes as deep foreboding filled his heart. It hurt his heart to know that his two younger sons were in danger and nothing was being done to help them. Then he heard it. The pain-filled cry seemed to come from many miles away. Elrond listened closely, hoping to hear what it meant. It came again, this time carrying words that brought both relief and new concern to the peredhil's heart: "They are safe now, and I would rather die that change that!"

Elrond rose to his feet and walked over to his kinsman. "Thranduil, mellon nin," he said quietly. "It is time. Elrohir and Legolas, at least, are safe for now, but Estel was taken." He gazed sadly in Thranduil's bewildered eyes. "They need us now."

Thranduil shook his head. "How do you know this?" he asked. "I know there is no palantir in my realm, old friend." The elven king smiled at that idea in spite of the grave situation.

"Nay, I did not see it," Elrond replied. "I heard it -- from my son's lips."

Thranduil frowned. "How--" he began. He stopped as he and Elrond both looked at Vilya. "Oh," he finished. "I understand." The king hesitated for one more moment, then nodded his head decidedly. "We will leave at first light tomorrow."

Thranduil was awakened at before dawn by one of his guards. "Sire, someone is at the gate," the guard explained hurriedly. The elven king threw on his robe and followed the guard to the palace gate. When he released the gate, a blond-haired elf walked toward him. "Celeborn!" the king cried, running to his cousin.  
  
"Thranduil," the other replied, smiling. "It is good to see you again, although I wish it were a happier occasion. Galadriel said you leave at dawn?"  
  
"Yes," the younger elf replied. "Galadriel said? Oh, the mirror. Your wife and Elrond." Thranduil chuckled. "They both have great foresight unaided, and they both have elven rings to increase it!" Celeborn chuckled at that as well. "Yes, we're heading to Anganor at dawn. Elrond said the boys need us now."


	7. Chapter Seven

SaphireCat -- I'm glad you liked it so far. Of course, in a sense, it's just beginning.

Astievia -- Ack!!!! It's painless? Oh, phew! Lol. Yeah, poor Estel, and even more so until it ends. Mwahahaha!

Chapter Seven

Giran circled around his young prisoner. "Where?" he demanded. The prisoner shook his head. The king nodded to his guard. The whip raked across the young man's back again. The boy cried out in pain and terror. "Where are they?" the mortal king demanded.

Another blow. The prisoner shook his head slightly and cried out, with words this time. "They are safe now, and I would rather die than change that!" he screamed in pain.

Giran motioned to the guards. They cut the ropes binding the young man to the pillar. The boy collapsed to the floor. "Take him to the market and dispose of him," the king ordered. "He is no further use to us."

The boy made no resistance as he was drug to his feet. He had no strength left to fight with. He had done his part and freed his brother and the prince. He had pointed the son of his father's closest friend to freedom. It was over now. What happened to him no longer mattered. If only he could see Arwen one last time.

Estel was only dimly aware of staggering through the crowded city streets to the slave market. His guards shoved him onto the slave block. It felt as if he were watching the customers inspect him from somewhere else, like in a dream. Finally, a hooded man pulled off the platform and dragged him through the city. Strider never could remember what happened between being dragged off the slave block and being slammed against the stone wall inside a dark doorway.

"I know who you are, Heir of Isildur," the man whispered fiercely, as he gagged his captive. Aragorn recognized the man as Giran's chief advisor. "Sauron will pay me well for your capture. You have quite a bounty on your head, boy."

Estel cried in terror, fighting desperately against his bonds. Sauron could not find him now! Not after all the trouble his family had taken to keep him hidden. Not with all he was already going through at the hands of his father's former ally.

"Ah, you wish to learn how I found you," the noble gloated, obviously pleased with himself. Aragorn merely glared at him. What he wanted was his freedom, and he was sure his captor knew that. The evil man shoved him forward, forcing the young ranger to walk before him into an inner room.

Strider looked around him as he reluctantly stepped into the room. There was a small table with a dark globe on it. Suddenly, Aragorn realized what it was. This was one of the lost palantiri. He moaned, knowing that his captor was had most likely told Sauron when he had been found.  
  
Btw, reviews might help me post a bit faster. winkwink evil grin  



End file.
